supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Four seasons of the night
Four seasons of the night. Winter. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nba3Tr_GLZU "Attention, citizen Nightshift! Prepare for a telepathic message from the Army Command!" Nightshif flinched. Even after all the time he was part of the Dynasty, he couldn't get used to soundless voice of Hivemind scratching somewhere between the lobes. He closed his eyes. And opened them in the mindspace, surrounded by the dim, foggy light of the main comm hub of the Kin. "Finally!" - grumbled Vigilance - "Pay attention, Nightshift. We have decided to give you a chance to redeem yourself after your fiasco with Sand Knight." "Seizer" "What?!" "That's what he calls himself, sir". "Stop trying to be a smartass and shut up. Our scouts report an energetic anomaly near what used to be Toronto. Your task is to investigate and if it's alive - capture it. Map will be uploaded to you after the briefing. Understood?" "Yes sir. Who else is coming?" Vigilance grinned slighly. "What's the matter? Afraid of a little field trip? Dismissed!" "Yes, si-" - Bright flash of transmission ending interrupted his words. Nightshift blinked and shivered under the sudden burst of wind. Got up, scratched his leg, where a still fresh wound- gift from Seizer - finally stopped bleeding. "Little trip my butt", thought Nightshift. He wasn't afraid to go alone, though he would prefer to have some fire support, but long winter nights made him powerful enough to rival Murder Squad soldiers. It was his own mind that bothered him. Long nights brought back thoughts and memories long forgotten. Normally, Nightshift would shut them off with work and talking with fellow Kin bretheren. "At least painkillers still work". Nightshift zipped up his jacket and set foot to Toronto. It was going to be one long, cold night... Spring. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mbfyKfvW6e0 "The rain stopped!", shouted Alexander. April suddenly got cold this year, and water started to freeze again, barely thawed. Grey commieblocks stared at the empty street. Most people were already sitting in their homes. Middle nineties didn't treat Russia well, but little Alexander couldn't care less. He was five years old and the world was a beatiful puzzle to be solved, a book to be read. Today he got up late and so he was still full of energy and was running around the flat, much to disapproval of his neighbours. But none of this mattered at the moment. The rain stopped, and he could go out. Alexander liked going outdoors after dark. The stars were there. Beautiful jewels of the Cosmos, they looked down at the earth, promising unending wonders to those willing to listen. Alexander burst out in the courtyard, thin ice of the puddles cracking under his feet. He stopped to look up. And the universe stared back. Alexander lost his breath. It was then that he first felt the true size of the world. Alex smiled. Now he knew. Night was his ally, and together they would conquer the stars above. Summer. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_tORtmKIjE Someone was singing. Alexander heard a drunk voice tear the silence of the night. He didn't stop to look back. Despite director's promises, this summer camp turned out exactly the same as the previous two - full of hostile teenagers, looking for a fight. Alex didn't smoke, drink and didn't know any sex jokes. As such, he was marked as a target for others to blow off their anger. Luckily, he was just fit enough for them not try and beat him up, but they still tried to mess with his belongings every now and then. That's why when his group went to the river for the campfire, Alex sneaked away into the night. He took a deep breath, trying to quell the clot of bitterness. Chill air filled his lungs and he shivered. He was heading for the river, stumbling between the pines. He was taking another step, when suddenly, a horrible feeling of emptiness under his right foot interrupted his thoughts. Alex waved his hands, trying to catch balance as he was sliding down the river bank. He fel on all four, almost hitting the water with his nose. Alex got up, heart hammering inside his chest. The river had a reputation of being pretty dangerous, it's water was cold and it's current fast. "Sasha? Are you there?", yelled a voice behind him. It was one of the councelors, with several kids behind him. Alex climbed up the river bank. -What the hell were you thinking?, cried the concelor. He was still slightly drunk. -I was just looling at the river. -Dude, you coulda drown, it's dark like a nigger's asshole! - that was one of the kids, Sergei, he was always the one to start fights. -Not really. I can see everything perfectly. - answered Alexander in his coldest of voices. -Alright, alright, we're going back to camp. Move along. - murmured the councelor. No one spoke to Alex as they walked back. The few conversations were whispered. Suddenly, Alex felt something new coming from them all. Fear. He scared them, even the councelor. They were afraid of the dark, but he was comfortable in it. Alexander felt a grin stretching his face. Summer camp now seemed much more promising. Autumn http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrd2xf5DIlU "Two-cavity klystron's main components are mbrghlbrdfhj". Alexander leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. Letters danced on the screen as he tried to stick bits of information in his brain. It must have been the tenth time he tried to read this sentence. Alexander blinked and looked at the clock. 4 AM. In two hours he would have to get up to try and get in time for the exam. Alexander got up and walked to the window. It all felt pointless. He knew perfectly well that professor was still mad at him and that he wouldn't let him pass. Alex looked at his reflection. Tired, red eyes looked back, with blue veins under them. Pale skin, red eyes, blue veins. These days, people on the streets sped up when he walked by, thinking him a junkie. Suddenly, he felt tired. "I must have been awake for 28 hours now", thought Alexander. He looked through the window and in the dark. Somewhere over there, in the damp, cold city, his asshole of a professor was sleeping nicely, feeling safe. A late drunkard was singing, struggling to keep the tune. Alex looked up. The stars weren't there, the clouds stretched as far as the eye could see. He felt empty. Five years spent for nothing, because one senile bastard felt offended by Alex correcting his mistake. It didn't matter that old fool forgot the Gauss formula, he was a "renowned physicist", which was dean's way of saying "impeccable, unlike you, filthy lot". Forty-five students have already been kicked out and Alex was destined to become number forty-six. He looked up again. Suddenly, the wind shifted and through a crack in the clouds Alex saw the stars. He smiled. Turned around. Turned off the computer. That old goat could go choke on it for all he cared. Tomorrow he'll go straight to the head of the "study abroad" program and bolt off to States or wherever the fate would have him. The stars were there. All else was irrelevant. Winter yet again. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxp9bAjIvcs NightShift kicked a pebble. Toronto was already on the horizon, but so was the sun. He stopped, scratched his back and looked around. He walked all night, but barely felt tired. He would make a camp now, and when the sun sets, he'll continue. Predators would come out in the dark, no doubt, and several humanoid figures he saw earlier meant he was not alone on this quest. It didn't matter. He'll meet them after sunset and then they'd better pray lady luck was on their side. Because Night was ally. Now and forever.